


Five Names

by spirogyra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Babies, Coping, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Kids, Sappy, post ep 115
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirogyra/pseuds/spirogyra
Summary: Five kids. They all need names, of course. Luckily they didn't happen all at once or they would have been in trouble. More trouble. Takes place after episode 115.





	Five Names

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it switches tense. Exercise your brain a little. :)
> 
> echoisles.tumblr.com  
> echoislesfandom.tumblr.com

They never discussed it. They were of generally like minds, and when they weren't, they were reasonable and willing to talk things over, and when he didn't feel strongly, he just went with whatever Vex wanted.

When the baby was in her arms and they took their moments to stare at what felt like the most wonderful mistake Percy had ever made in his life, he almost suggested Vax'ildan as a name. He wasn't sure she'd want that, because it wasn't  _ that  _ long after losing him and Vex was still taken with random bouts of crying (hormones she said, and sure, but she was still broken up over losing her twin). So Percy opened his mouth, thinking he would pose it as an innocent suggestion, and a respectful one because  _ family _ -

"Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo IV."

Oh. That was… unexpected. He'd been named after one of his grandfather's brothers; he wasn't really-

"Percy?"

He blinked, realized he'd been holding his breath, and Vex was looking at him. The baby that he'd been staring at vacantly was now suckling at one breast. "Yes," he answered faintly.

"Is that all right?" Vex asked gently, apparently aware of what her suggestion had done to him.

Clearing his throat, reality coming back into focus around him, the midwife quietly cleaning up for the few moments of quiet they're going to get until the door to the bedroom opens, he nodded. "Yes, that's-that's fine."

He didn't even remember what it was like to be a child, to be that little boy and hear his parents calling his name.

_ Percy _ .

"I don't know what I've done to deserve it, but if that's what you-"

"We, Percy. What  _ we _ want. But if you don't want to name him that, then we'll come up with something else. And please, not  _ that _ ." She managed a smile through the exhaustion and pain even saying that much caused her.

First, he was glad she'd beat him to a suggestion. Second, why did he doubt her? That was always a mistake. "I'm not sure if he'll have a lot to live up to or a lot to make up for," he said and smiled at the two of them.

With a thick shock of chestnut brown hair and gently pointed ears, whether his eyes were blue or brown or green, that was  _ his _ child.

"You're not about to panic, are you?"

"Throw up maybe, but not panic."

Vex's smile was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. "Why don't you go out there and tell them what's happened? Maybe throw up on Scanlan if you feel the need."

"The Fourth," he said quietly. Percy had been settled with the thought that Whitestone, free from the Briarwoods, was his legacy. Now he had a new legacy, and just….

Vex grabbed his wrist. "Maybe sit down for a moment instead, dear. You look like you're about to collapse."

A gentle tug was all it took to have him drop on the edge of the bed. "Vex, this is real, right?" he asked, afraid to look at her in case it wasn't and she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Yes, darling. It's very real. This is a real baby attached to my tit right now."

Percy leaned over and threw up on the floor between his feet.

*****************************************************************

**[INTERLUDE - 3 months previous]**

Keyleth stared at Vex with her brows furrowed. "You're… huge."

"Thank you, Keyleth. That is just what I needed to hear."

At least Keyleth had the grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry. It's just that I've never seen…. But you look great too! That's what you're supposed to say about pregnant women, right?"

It was too ridiculous to be upset at, and Vex shook her head. "Sure, why not." She sat down on the long sofa and put her feet up, leaving just enough room for Keyleth to sit at the other end. "They say it's the whole half-elf and human thing, me being on the smaller end of the equation. It sounded like a bunch of guessing, but I suppose it makes as much sense as anything. That or somehow this is an elephant growing in me."

"I don't think that-"

"It's a joke, Keyleth. I know very well this isn't an elephant." Vex looked down at herself, then back up at Keyleth, smiling. "It's a boy. I haven't told Percy yet."

Keyleth leaned forward, grinning now, previous awkwardness forgotten, over Vex's slippered feet. "Have you picked out a name?"

"No, we're going to wait until the time to pick something out. I did promise none of our children would be named after Trinket though. I'm not entirely sure if Percy was kidding about it or not, but it made him feel better. As if I'd ever name a child after a bear."

"Trinket de Rolo. It doesn't sound very noble, but it sounds fun! Oh! You could-"

"We're not taking any suggestions from Trinket."

Looking crestfallen, Keyleth said, "It might be interesting.And not consulting him might hurt his feelings."

Vex glanced to the nearest window. "Keyleth,  _ he's a bear _ . Even if he weren't completely supportive of this, he doesn't get a say. Don't pout."

Immediately Keyleth schooled her features to look more neutral. "Right. He's a bear. How silly would it be to ask a bear what to name your kids? Crazy. Ha ha."

"Keyleth, you need to get out of Zephrah more often, or get yourself a dog or something, I don't know." The discussion about being the leader of the Air Ashari had been very short and extremely uninformative, leaving Vex smiling politely about the whole situation. It hadn't felt right, but Vex had no idea how to start a conversation where the secondary topic was Vax any better than Keyleth.

Vax was the hole in their lives that connected them all as strongly as any of their accomplishments.

"Cassandra said there was cake to go with lunch. I hope she brings extra," Vex said and sighed.

*****************************************************************

The first time either of them had called him Freddy, because another Percy was too confusing, they'd both frozen.

Then Vex had asked, "Did your mother call your father Freddy?" and Percy had chuckled, and the tension had snapped just like that.

"Never."

"Then perhaps," Vex replied in her haughtiest tone, "I shall simply call you Percival at all times."

"Please don't."

"Oh Percival. Yes, Percival. Just like that, Percival."

There was no one else in the courtyard to see them, not while they were both there and had Trinket, with Freddy crawling all over the docile bear.

"That might work for you," Percy said, sliding nearer to her on the bench, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer still, "Lady Vex'ahlia, or Baroness, or Mistress, but you can just call me Percy. Any time you'd like."

They'd drawn closer, noses touching, and Percy kissed her softly.

"More, Percy. I want more," she said quietly.

He looked, with just his eyes, at Freddy hanging on to Trinket's back as the bear stood in place patiently. "I know."

"I feel like I've been denied so much, the basic things other people get, and I'll never have them, I just-"

Percy kissed her again, more deeply this time to silence her.

They'd talked about a proper wedding, one all their friends could attend, but the thought of it without Vax had been too much. They'd considered all the different ceremonies and celebrations, but none of them felt  _ right _ , even the ones they had to attend. There would be something missing for as long as they lived, and the only way Vex knew, and Percy knew, and Grog knew, and Pike and Scanlan knew, and even Cassandra knew (though her reasons were her own) was to fill it with more family.

Not replacement family, but more. Just more.

*****************************************************************

**[INTERLUDE - 7 months later]**

"I swear to Pelor if one more person says how huge I am-"

"I would say you look very healthy."

It was a relief for it to be Cassandra at the door rather than someone else there to give her helpful advice and comment on her size. As if they'd never seen someone carrying twins before. "Thank you for the change in discourse then. I know what it feels like to be a performing animal now. Will I get in trouble if I break the hand of the next person that tries to touch my stomach?"

Cassandra looked faintly amused, and shook her head. "I would say no."

"And what you say goes. Thank you." After a long moment of trying to get back into the book she'd been reading, Vex noted Cassandra was still in the room. "Is there something you wanted?"

With a slight tilt of the head, Cassandra said, "Twins?"

It was the first time Cassandra had shown any real interest in either of Vex's pregnancies beyond vague niceties. Honestly, if she'd been enthusiastic and touchy and talky, Vex would have moved back to the house immediately. The pleasant distance had been a relief so far. "So I'm told. But it's fine. We were prepared for the possibility, and it's not like we weren't trying."

"Oh yes, I'm well aware. You should make sure the library door is properly shut next time."

Vex couldn't be bothered to be embarrassed now that the deed was done, figuratively and literally. "It's a nice view in there. Should try it some time." It couldn't hurt to throw a little playful vinegar back at her sister.

Looking as collected as ever, bored even, Cassandra said, "Who's to say I haven't?"

"Oh.  _ Really _ ? And might I ask who was the other half of this dalliance?" If Cassandra hadn't expected her to ask, she wouldn't have said anything in the first place.

"Nobody I'm at liberty to discuss," Cassandra answered, and for a long moment looked as haughty as any noble of Syngorn, but then her expression broke and she smiled conspiratorily. "We're not serious, or at least don't want to be shoved into something neither of us are ready for."

Vex nodded, unbothered by the secret. It was easy to forget how much younger Cassandra was sometimes, and this was a moment when she deserved to live in her youth. "A wise move indeed. If you follow Percy's example, you've got a few years before babies."

But Cassandra's nose wrinkled, and she shook her head. "I'm not much of a fan of children. I think I…."

There was an obvious struggle on her face to express her feelings on the matter.

"You don't need to say anything more, darling," Vex assured her. Cassandra's childhood had stopped with the death of most of her family; certainly the idea of her own children was probably bordering on terrifying. "You might change your mind. You might not. Whatever you decide, I'm behind you all the way, and Percy will be too."

"Because you'll tell him to be."

"You'd better believe it."

*****************************************************************

Not identical, thankfully. Both healthy and beautiful, and Vex was exhausted. She wasn't sure if she had any energy for names in her.

Percy had one baby in his arms, all attention on her. "Is it strange?" he asked quietly, still staring at the baby.

"Wh-"

"Elaina. Johanna. Is it strange?" He looked at Vex, and even in the gentle light of the room, she could see the tears in his eyes. He lowered the baby, settled her so she could start eating just like her sister.

"I don't think that's strange at all."

"We don't need to do the whole thing. That tradition is something that, perhaps, died with my parents." Percy sat on the edge of the bed and cleared the sweaty hair from her forehead before holding up a goblet of water for her to drink from.

One baby she'd been able to manage. Needing his help to get a drink…. Two was going to be a new set of problems, and immediately her mind was drawn back to her own mother, without a husband, without servants, without a treasury.

Oh gods, she was going to start crying.

Vex turned her head away from the goblet.

"Vex?"

"I just thought of my mother. I'm sorry. They're perfect. Both names are perfect." There was no real way for her to wipe her eyes, but with only Percy in the room, it felt acceptable to show her weakness. No matter how many times she was told, hormones was not an acceptable reason for losing control of her emotions. She had an example to set for Freddy.

"Vex."

She shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry. It's just harder than I thought it would be. I've done this already; I shouldn't be-"

"I just want to know you're all right, that physically there's nothing wrong. You know you don't need to hide from me."

"I know, but this should be a happy moment and all I can think is that my mother was alone. I have so much now and she had nothing, and-and-" No, not here. Not now. But it was unstoppable. "I wish Vax were here!"

"I know. I know." He put his arm around her as best he could considering her slightly immobile state. "We all do."

And while it sounded like a simple platitude, Vex knew he was being sincere. Maybe less for himself than her, but he meant it all the same. "Gods, I'm a mess. What would I do without you?"

Percy ran two fingers over the scalp, through the wave of dark hair of his new daughter. "Not have to worry about these two, or that other mischief maker."

That was not an option as far as Vex was concerned. There was no going back, and she wouldn't choose to give up the families she'd both found and made. "Shut up and kiss me," she said, smiling now through the tears.

*****************************************************************

**[INTERLUDE - 1 year later]**

"Trinket! No roughhousing or you'll need another bath!"

In an instant, Trinket looked ashamed, and headed slowly back to Vex.

"Freddy, you  _ will _ be going back for a bath, and you won't be getting any cake. I warned you."

"Mother!"

"Don't you 'Mother' me. I  _ warned _ you, and you've gone and gotten dirt all over yourself. Those clothes are unsalvageable, and there's only an hour before the ceremony!"

Vex wasn't sure if by naming him Percival, she believed he would have inherited a bit more of his father's relaxed demeanor. So far, it hadn't proved true.

"Freddy, please. You know how important today is. All of Whitestone will be watching. Do you want them all to see you looking like some kind of urchin?" Vex couldn't help the corners of her mouth lifting, thinking of Scanlan's old disguise. "Come here, cub."

He'd been acting up a lot more, and this was finally at Vex's end with it all. She waited as he slowly made his way over, head down, and sat on the bench next to her. It was true, his clothes couldn't be cleaned before the ceremony, but they themselves weren't anything fancy. There was no loss to them being dirty, just the inconvenience of him needing to be quickly cleaned up and re-dressed, and she did  _ not _ need this at the moment.

"You like Ela and Jo more than me," he said in a small, quiet voice.

_ Ouch. _ Vex put her arm around him and hugged him close, though he resisted for a fraction of a moment before leaning into her. "That is not true at all. They need more attention than you because they're so small, but that's not about how much I love any of you. Or how much your father loves you.

"You are Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo IV after all. There was only one other person I loved as much as your father before you came along, so you're in very good company."

Freddy looked up at her, more curious than sad now. "Aunt Cassandra?"

Vex laughed lightly. "I like her very much, but no. Aunt Cassandra is someone you will probably end up being closer to than I will; she spoils you."

"Aunt Velora?"

Vex let him list everyone in his memory, smiling the whole time, her heart breaking all over again that he would never get to meet Vax, but she didn't let it show in her expression or eyes. "No, he was my brother. So your sisters are going to be important to you too, just like he was to me. So if you're feeling left out or lonely, come and see me, or your father. There is nothing more special in this world than you and your sisters. Now let's get you cleaned up so we can hear this giant clock go off for the first time."

*****************************************************************

One large pink bow this time. Trinket gave Vex a look of long-suffering acceptance as she tied the ribbon around his neck.

"You'll be the hero of the hour, Trinket," Percy said, giving the bear a good scratch behind the ears. "The supporting star of the party."

Trinket gave a mournful groan, and then sighed.

"There's a fish bigger than either of those children waiting for you when the party's over," Percy assured him. "And your own piece of cake."

"It's one bow, Percy. You're ready to hand him his own house. The girls love him, and he loves them; don't be fooled by his old man routine." Vex adjusted the bow one last time and gave it a nod of approval before speaking to her bear: "That might work on him, but you know it won't work on me. And there is still a fish and some cake for you, so don't be a grumpy bear. Be a proud bear."

"So inspiring. A true leader of your people."

Vex elbowed Percy in the stomach. "Let's see you inspire a bear."

"Ah, but Trinket is an inspiration to us all."

"Your horseshit is an inspiration." She gave Trinket an affectionate pat on the rump. "Let's go before the room fills with it."

Percy watched the two go, smiling fondly and shaking his head. He followed leisurely, knowing he was possibly the least important person attending the party and that all focus would be on the girls. The sound of happy squeals was loud enough for him to track as he walked slowly through the halls to the dining hall.

They hadn't gotten so bad as to throw lavish parties for their children who couldn't appreciate it (and didn't need it), but they were definitely going to make sure everyone had a good time. He only wished he could find some other children to get regular play time with; that was more a problem with their busy schedules and the amount of work they took than their status in the city.

He might be a noble of Whitestone, but Percy considered this his home and he was no better than anyone else that felt the same. He really needed to stop giving titles to people who weren't going to live in the city or that he married.

"Vex thought you'd still be out here. You're supposed to bring in the gifts now," Cassandra said, her lips pinched in an unimpressed line.

"Fine, fine. You'll have your cake in a few minutes. Settle down, sister."

"I have already had a piece of cake," she replied, then spun on her heel and walked back to the party.

Loathe to disobey either Vex or Cassandra, Percy picked up the stack of gifts waiting just outside the door and brought them inside to clapping and sounds of happiness from three children (and one pleased roar).

When the children and few adult guests were occupied with gifts and food, Vex stood at his side to watch the chaos they'd unleashed. "You're the hero of the day," she said, smiling as she put her arm around his waist. "But."

Percy looked at her, concerned. Just perfect, he'd forgotten something. "But?"

"You forgot to get a gift for someone."

He'd even made a list! How could he have forgotten? "Who? I hope they're not…."

Vex took hold of his hand and moved it to her stomach.

The weight and worry melted away, and Percy smiled at his wife. "When?"

"I found out just yesterday. I didn't want to distract you until things here were well in hand. I don't want to take the day away from the children though."

Freddy was still a bit jealous of the attention the twins received, but now that he was bigger, he was getting included in more things. Not just with the girls, but Percy would let him in the workshop when he had things that were… expendable to work on. And Vex took him into the Parchwood, the safe areas, to fish or look for wild animals.

Gods, it was hard to believe the life he found himself in the middle of. The infrequent nightmares he had now, instead of smoke and the death of his family, involved simply being cold and alone in an indistinct world.

"I am so lucky," Percy said, taking a deep breath to keep hold of his emotions, at least here. Later, Vex would no doubt find a way to reduce him to tears of joy, telling him about discovering the good news.

"Percy."

"Yes?"

"I love seeing you happy."

*****************************************************************

**[INTERLUDE - 3 months later]**

"I'm never going to get married."

The arrow flew and hit the dummy in the middle of the head.

"That's certainly your choice, darling, but it's rather final. There's always a possibility."

Two arrows flew at once, pierced the dummy in the imaginary heart and liver.

"I suppose, but that's not something I can predict. I'm talking about political marriage."

Another arrow, this time in the slightly more difficult area of the throat.

"Oh, I'm not blaming you, not at all. It just seems odd to bring it up now of all times."

Three arrows: head, chest, and just above the groin.

Cassandra lowered her bow. "You're just showing off now."

Vex shrugged, smiling to herself, as she let loose another three. "Doing it now while my balance is still good. A little more weight and I'll have trouble hitting the broad side of the castle without taking careful aim."

Glancing at Vex's just barely bulging stomach, Cassandra said, "Shouldn't you-"

"I should be doing exactly this. The world doesn't stop and wait for me to drop another baby into it, so I'm not stopping either." She looked at Cassandra and smiled brightly. "Best to enjoy my freedom while I still have it. It gets to a point and Percy won't let me out of his sight."

It was obvious now that their session was at an end, so Vex started toward the dummies to collect the arrows. Cassandra followed, though she looked pensive.

"How did you know that you wanted to marry my brother? How did you find… someone you were in love with?"

Vex couldn't help but laugh, smiling even more widely now. "I saw a skinny, dirty boy, desperate-" And the recollection made her heart clench for a moment with the all her hindsight. "-who gave me all his money immediately. I flirted with him, almost as a joke, but it was so adorable that he didn't pick up on it at all for the longest time." Vex shrugged. "I certainly didn't love him then. That just happened over time."

"So if I don't feel anything for someone right away…?"

"Doesn't mean a thing, dear. Are you… looking? Or do you already have someone in mind?"

Cassandra shrugged, plucking arrows from the dummy and keeping her face turned away from Vex's view. "I just thought if I didn't feel anything right away, it meant I didn't…."

Vex hadn't discovered the identity of Cassandra's "friend", which now sounded like something much more serious than even a friend with benefits, and though she was intensely curious, she'd not made an effort to find out who it was. A lady's secrets were her own, after all. When Cassandra was ready, Vex would hear, she was sure. "You grow into it, and then you can either act on it or not. And then a lot of years later, you might get married in secret and decide to have a lot of children."

"That simple?"

"I wish. I don't think the dragons and death and undead gods were really necessary."

Turning, one hand holding her bow and the other clutching several arrows, Cassandra  _ looked _ at Vex. Without warning, she stepped forward and hugged her.

It was easy to forget, especially after all this time, that Cassandra had lost five years of her life, that she wasn't  _ that _ old to begin with, and that this was the Lady of Whitestone. No, this was just a young woman with questions and no one to turn to for answers. It was more surprising she'd waited this long to start asking Vex things. "I'm curious, but I've made it a point to not pry," Vex said quietly, returning the embrace. "You can ask me anything, darling."

*****************************************************************

His mind is blank as he holds the baby, a second son.

"Nothing?"

Percy smiles helplessly at Vex and shakes his head.

"Speechless even. This is a day for note. If only Vax could be here to see this."

Time eased the hurt; Vax's name doesn't make anyone wince now, and they can even joke about him a bit. Still, Percy wishes he really could be there. "Maybe," he begins, "something to honor Vax."

"You don't mean-"

"No, not at all. I wouldn't. That truly would be a burden. No, I thought, perhaps, Vander. But that's just off the top of my head. If you don't like it, or it doesn't make sense, it's fine. I know I came up with the names for the twins, so you should-"

"It's fine, Percy. I like it. I do." Vex smiles, looking more exhausted than Percy can remember, but pleased. "Naming privileges are mine on the next one."

"The next one is yours," he agrees as he places the baby in her arms.

It's automatic to position the baby and direct him to her nipple. He shares the swath of silky brown hair with his siblings, the adorably tiny pointed ears, though it's too soon to tell if his eyes will trend blue or brown. "Vander Percival von Musel-"

"We're going with that?"

Vex looks up, grins at Percy's half-grimace. "You may return the favor. I give you my permission."

He's not quite satisfied, because his name still shames him for the person he was (and is terrified he will return to), but he can't argue with Vex. If that's her wish, then he'll honor it.

"What I think the real issue is," Vex says, and yawns hugely, "is that we need to make an honest woman out of your sister and get her some children to take all the attention off of ours."

Percy snorts. "Good luck with that one; I'll have no part of it."

"She's not nearly as enamored of me as you are. I doubt she'd listen even if I were inclined to try. Did you know she has a lover?"

"Of course."

Vex stares, perplexed, mouth half open. "How?  _ Who? _ "

"I don't know who. It's never seemed like a good idea to ask. As for how, I walked in on her writing letters with a disturbingly large smile on her face that she quickly hid from me. Any other correspondence I've seen her writing involves frowning. I've never seen her look so happy before."

He considers telling the others waiting about the newest addition, but decides instead to recline next to Vex and Vander on the bed. After a long moment of shared silence, he turns to his side and puts his arm across Vex's waist. "I love you, Lady Baroness Mistress Vex'ahlia."

Reaching as far as she can, Vex brushes the tips of her fingers through his hair. With a smile in her voice, she says, "And I love you, Percy. But you don't get to nap, darling. There are people waiting."

*****************************************************************

**[INTERLUDE - 4 years later]**

Children are work, so much work. They'd pushed themselves, their time and energy, to the limits. That's why Vander is a surprisingly studious four year old before the topic of another child comes up.

They'd talked about five after all.

They're both older, finally believe they can settle and not worry if disaster will fall on their doorstep and force them to fight for the lives of their children. Though Vex refuses to say they've settled, and Percy agrees because while Whitestone is his home he hasn't accepted that it's where he'd rather be with her and his children, they're there more than not now.

It does mean, without talking anything over, they take things slower. Dealing with four children, her own responsibilities (because she takes the Grey Hunt  _ very _ seriously, along with being champion of Pelor), Percy's continuing work on the clocktower, and all the minor responsibilities of Whitestone means they simply fall asleep each night.

She misses her beautiful house, the privacy it afforded her. No servants, no relatives, no guards. But the castle feels right, because it's Percy's home, and that's where his children belong.

Her fingers comb through the short hair on the back of Percy's neck as he kisses her earlobe then down to her pulse point. Vex is on the cusp of sleep, one knee raised, her other foot poking out from under the blankets into the cold castle air as he moves gently atop her.

How Percy has the energy for this after spending all day in the gears of that clock is beyond her.

"Vex." He sounds strained.

Without opening her eyes, Vex smiles and kisses the closest piece of skin. He doesn't need permission, but he'll feel less guilty in the morning if she gives it, that it's fine to finish and not worry about her. She hears him more than anything because she's in and out of sleep, a low stuttering groan near her ear.

Maybe this will be number five. Maybe it won't. 

Vex is only vaguely aware when Percy removes his weight from her, just enough to turn toward him and put her arm over his hip. "Love you," she mumbles into his chest and falls asleep.

*****************************************************************

Cassandra doesn't smile.

"I'm sorry, darling. We didn't plan this."

Cassandra raises one eyebrow.

"Okay, we did, but not the timing. You don't have to stay; we've done this enough times."

Cassandra crosses her arms over her chest. "Of course I do. Do you honestly think I would go on some kind of vacation just as you're bringing  _ another _ heir into the world and I'm not even married?"

Because even though Vex and Percy live in Whitestone, Cassandra is the leader of the city, and has been for nine years. If she were a man, there wouldn't be so much scrutiny, so many questions. "We didn't-"

"No, you didn't mean anything. I'm just the unlucky one." She turns sharply and waves her hand. "Maybe next month."

There's a quality to her voice, something harsh but unsure that makes Vex stay in the room. "Cassandra, dear, please.  _ Go _ . I'm sure Keyleth wouldn't mind visiting for a week or two, or Velora. You don't need to be here for us, and you don't need to be here for anyone else."

Turning back, a look of misery and consternation on her face, Cassandra shakes her head. "No, that's not it  _ at all _ . Why would I want to leave and miss it? If you haven't noticed, your children are disgustingly adorable."

Vex holds back a smile. "And little monsters. You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Anything. There's nothing you can say that I will judge you for." She puts her hands on Cassandra's shoulders, smiles at her. "We're family. This family doesn't hold anything back, not now." Without hesitation, Vex steps forward and simultaneously pulls Cassandra into a hug.

After a moment in which Cassandra's body relaxes, she returns the hug. "Gods you're huge," she says quietly.

With a laugh, Vex shoves her away. "You bitch."

***

"Whatever name you decide, she'll have yours as well."

Vex has her attention on the baby girl in her arms. "Vex'ahlia Vex'ahlia then?"

Percy nods, wry amusement and pride in the twist of his lips. "A bold move. I approve."

"Maxine, you shit. I made a list this time since I knew I had dibs."

Leaning down to kiss her forehead first, Percy says, "Of course, dear." He then crosses the room and puts his hand on the door handle. "Shall I release the hounds?"

Vex glances at him, smiles, then returns her attention to the baby. Each one is as amazing and rewarding as the last; physically she's exhausted, but this is worth it. "They probably skipped lunch. Let them in so they can go eat."

"It's all right, Trinket. Everyone can come in now and see their new baby sister."

Freddy, followed by Ela and Jo, then Vander, with Trinket bringing up the rear file inside, and gather around the bed.

"She's so small!" Freddy says, staring in awe.

Without trying to move too much, Vex laughs lightly. "You were all this small, and all this cute."

But Vander wrinkles his nose, unimpressed by the addition to the family.

He'll simply have to learn to adjust the way his siblings have. "Why don't you all get lunch now? I can hear your stomachs grumbling." It's been awkward at the start every time, but the kids settle in eventually. She and Percy, now she thinks they have a good handle on things already, and they'll be ready for anything.

After all, what's one more child for the people that saved the world?


End file.
